배아파 (Jealousy)
by Kyo LJjang
Summary: Incluso después de irte, te amé. Participación por el Mes Akafuri en el grupo de Facebook "AkaFuri Lovers" Día-10: Celos


por si no lo notan aun soy ángel :'V forevah(? nah pues que a mi me gusta esta cancion, es Akafuri con algo de MiyaFuri; sin mas a leer~

* * *

**Estoy realmente celoso, celoso que te veas tan feliz**  
**Odio que estés con alguien más**  
**Estoy realmente celoso, celoso que te vas tan bien**  
**No te enamores tan profundamente, nunca sabrás si vamos a salir de nuevo**

Hace mas de un mes akashi había terminado su relación con Furihata, el motivo fue que el solo lo veía como un estorbo y ya se había cansado así que lo termino de una forma cruel, después de eso le invadió la culpa, pero dejo eso de lado y se la vivía de fiesta en fiesta, se acostaba con cualquier mujer que se le pusiera enfrente. A pesar de eso no podía olvidar al castaño, su recuerdo estaba vivo todo el tiempo en su mente.

**Sin pensarlo, estaba caminando y te vi por primera vez en un tiempo**  
**Junto a ti estaba un tipo, que no era yo, con tus brazos en él, oh baby**  
**Mi cuerpo completo se sintió electrocutado, me paré en el lugar por un momento**  
**Ni siquiera ha sido un mes desde que terminamos, esto es demasiado**

Un día normal salio a la calle para tomar algo de aire fresco, pero no contó con que en la esquina estaba Furihata sonriendo con un chico mas alto que logro identificar de inmediato así es era Miyaji Kiyoshi el sempai de Midorima, se sentía dolido y demasiado triste, ya que el iba a ir a disculparse, pero con esto quedo destruido aunque fuera su culpa se sintió engañado.

**(Pensé en esto por un momento) cuando me lo dijiste**  
**(Que el amor entre tú y yo) sería el último amor**  
**(Pensé en eso por un momento) cuando me lo dijiste**  
**No puedo creer que te esté viendo así**

Siempre se pregunto por que el mas bajo se enamoro de el, osea nunca fue amable con nadie, mucho menos con sus compañeros y aun así se le declaro, con el tiempo pensó que cambiaría de opinión y desistiría de esa idea tonta, y como era el se aprovecho hasta el ultimo momento; pero por que le dolía tanto, si el mismo deseo que todo terminara pronto. Estaba demasiado confundido

**Estoy realmente celoso, celoso que te veas tan feliz**  
**Odio que estés con alguien más**  
**Estoy realmente celoso, celoso que te vas tan bien**  
**No te enamores tan profundamente, nunca sabrás si vamos a salir de nuevo**

En este momento le hervía la sangre, como se atrevía ese tipo tocar lo que era suyo, "Celos" era la palabra que describía todo, por que le hacia eso? era una venganza?, o simplemente se dio cuenta muy tarde de lo que en verdad sentía; así es Quería que el castaño le rogara para que volvieran a salir de nuevo para poder confesable que lo amaba.

**Sí, los primeros días estuvieron bien, simplemente fingí que no te conocía**  
**Ni siquiera es como yo pero seguí tratando de actuar bien en frente a ti**  
**Pero ahora, ¿qué hago? Es muy tarde y… ¿quién tiene la culpa?**  
**Sólo tengo que desearte que seas infeliz, que conozcas a un tipo malo, y que vuelvas a mi **

Después de que rompieron el Fingía que estaba todo bien, aunque en realidad sintiera un gran vació ... las mañanas eran muy solitarias y frías, lo necesitaba a su lado aunque no lo admitiera, durante varios días fingió que no le importaba, pero en realidad deseaba que todo fuera mentira. No sabia que hacer estaba tan enojado con si mismo por esa estupidez, ya era tarde para remediarlo y siempre supo que fue su culpa que aquel día Furi se fuera llorando mientras el solo veía como se alejaba; No hizo nada para detenerlo y ahora deseaba que regresara con el, igual o peor que sea vez para consolarlo y ya no dejarlo nunca.

**(Pensé en esto por un momento) cuando me lo dijiste**  
**(Que el amor entre tú y yo) sería el último amor**  
**(Pensé en eso por un momento) cuando me lo dijiste**  
**No puedo creer que te esté viendo así**

Un día recordó que el castaño le había dicho que era su primer amor, y que no iba a dejarlo por nada del mundo, pero quien iba a decir que esa relación seria terminada por el mismo Akashi. Estaba tan enojado como podía verse tan inocente y fingir que no habían tenido nada, como olvidar esos momentos de felicidad donde se mostraban su "amor" ya que el castaño era quien lo demostraba, por que el solo lo miraba con indiferencia; Ahora el trataba de demostrarle que si lo quería ... por que al final se había enamorado.

**Estoy realmente celoso, celoso que te veas tan feliz**  
**Odio que estés con alguien más**  
**Estoy realmente celoso, celoso que te vas tan bien**  
**No te enamores tan profundamente, nunca sabrás si vamos a salir de nuevo**

En este momento era infeliz, ver a la persona que mas amaba con alguien mas hizo que le doliera eso que llamaban "corazón" tuvo que darse cuenta muy tarde de su error, o quería verlo feliz con alguien que no fuera el. Aun tenia la esperanza de que regresarían y ya jamás se separaran.

**Oh nena, no seas feliz**  
**Oh nena, sólo yo estoy sufriendo**  
**Incluso después de irte, te amé**

No quería mas bien deseaba que no fuera feliz son el, Todas las noches sufría en silencio en la esquina de su habitación, le lloraba para que regresara, pero cada vez que lo veía se alejaba y lo ignoraba, hasta el final se enamoro, solo hasta el final podía decir que lo amaba con toda su corazón y alma.

**Estoy realmente celoso, estoy celoso chica**  
**Oh nena, oh nena, oh nena**  
**Estoy realmente celoso, estoy celoso chica**

Siempre iba a estar Celoso de todas las personas, pero en especial aquella que se ganara el corazón de Furihata y que este le correspondiera con la misma intensidad, solo celos era lo único que podía sentir; le había llegado la noticia de que su Kouki se iba a casar con aquel rubio, mas que nunca se arrepentía de sus decisiones ya que por una lo había perdido para siempre.

* * *

Lo siento si no me salio ... solo quiero ver arder el mundo x'D.  
ya saben que si les gusto o no dejen su rw.  
nos vemos, bye bye~~

Atte: Akira~


End file.
